


[ART] at night i sneak out just to see you

by hanhanphann



Series: Hedric Artworks [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Fluffy, Hedric, I love these dorks so much, M/M, Original Fanart - Freeform, kiss scene at the astronomy tower, pure and wholesome, the humongous lack of fanart of them should be illegal, ボーイズ ラブ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanhanphann/pseuds/hanhanphann
Summary: Wanting to keep their relationship a secret, Cedric and Harry have made a promise to meet up every night on top of the Astronomy Tower, where they can spend some time together.aka i just wanted an excuse to paint them kissing with nightsky in the backgroundhahaha-//sweats





	[ART] at night i sneak out just to see you

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm still on my quest to fill the world with more fanart of Hedric (or Cedarry- or Harric- or _what do i know they have way too many ship names sklkdskd-_ )  
> let's just stick to "the pure and healthy relationship that jkr deprived us of™"  
> i'm still never going to forgive jkr for killing off cedric //cough cough  
>   
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
>   
> This painting is inspired by _Lovewave_ 's song 그 밤 _(The Night)_ : (click [here](https://soundcloud.com/love-wave-1/aom8fdbdsnhu) to stream the song)  
>   
> 
> 
> ###### 
> 
> ****  
> 그 밤 처럼 나란히 걷던  
>  우리를 생각하곤 해  
> sometimes i think about us  
> walking together, side by side, like that night  
> 
> 
>   
> 

**Author's Note:**

> funny story  
> my mom caught me while drawing this yesterday  
> and then i had to convince her for 8 mins  
> that Harry is a girl with short hair
> 
> what has my life come to-


End file.
